Seven Origins
by MistyMoira
Summary: Have you ever wondered what It would be like if all seven possiable wardens were recuited? The question is will they all be able to work togather to defeat the blight or will domnating personalities overshadow eachother untill there is no Freleden left to save?


**AN: I have always wondered why Duncan only recruited one of the playable wardens. I don't understand why he would only have requited one when you know that he was capable of gathering more. For example he should have both Dwarfs, and when he grabbed Daveth he should have also gained the city elf as well. This is my version on how things would have happened if Duncan had requited all of the possible wardens. **

** Note that the time-line will be sightly different to allow this. That all being said, this story will be as cannon as possible but, obviously everything wont and can't be the same. I will be floating around POV's to introduce new characters and to tell the story but there wont be any overlaps. There is no point read what its like for each of the wardens going through the deep rods searching for Bronca.**

** For the begging of the story will be mostly from Duncan's POV and all of the characters will be given default names. This story starts with the recruitment of Alistair, mainly because it is something that we don't get to see in the game and I feel that the Duncan-Alistair relationship needs more development in order to actually feel sorry for Alistair when he losses Duncan. This story has been floating in my head for several months now and really it is time to let it out and into the world . Read, and please enjoy. **

Duncan's POV:

I have loved all of my recruits in a paternal way, in some small way it was the only way that I was going to have a family; the excitement of bringing in someone new with the opportunity to learn and grow, the fear of them failing, and the reward of watching them succeed. I have visited the boy before, on multiple occasions, all in the effort to keep a long promise to someone who he once cared about. It wasn't even that I minded doing so, he took a secret pride watching the boy grow into a young man. I enjoyed talking to him, and watching him practice in the training field, learning from his mistakes and thriving in the reward of success. In reality Alistair was going to be the closest thing that I was ever going have to a proper son.

Really I was lucky that I found the boy after all of these years. I always knew that Eamon had some plan for Alistair, it was unlikely that he was going to have the boy sleep in his barn forever. I had hoped however that he was going to have him as one of his nights or sent to another Nobles estate to be fostered there instead. Alistair had never shown any interest in the church before, and it seamed unlikely that he willingly offered to come here.

I also knew that Maric didn't want this for him. He wanted his son to have the best out of life, that included a family and some finical comfort. Maker knew that Maric paid Eamon enough to raise the boy with slightly more comfort and kindness than what was shown to him. It was more likely that one of the other nobles who knew Alistair's true parentage placed the idea into Eamon's head to have him out of the way. Unable to father a rebel royal line. Sadly, whatever the politics were that landed the boy here it wasn't my job to remove him, and a life as a warden was almost just a good a life as chaste as a Templar. I was here today on official warden business.

It was one of the Templars that were escorting us to this remote monastery on the edge of the Frostback Mountains that mentioned Alistair. He stated that there was a young bastard here that showed grate poetical for a Templar and was transferred here for training mainly because he would often start shouting to disturb the peace. When the Templar mentioned this I knew that the boy in question was Alistair. He would often do a similar thing when Eamon would start ignoring him when he was younger. A small smile spread on my lips at the memory.

"The monastery is just over the next ridge Sir." The Templar who was talking about Alistair earlier said.

"Good, why don't you send one of your men ahead to inform the Grand Cleric of our arrival. I wouldn't want to catch her unaware." Riordan grinned as Duncan spoke the second sentence. The Templar motioned for one of his men to run a head.

It was odd to think that there would be a monastery this far away from anything. Redcliffe was a half a days journey and you couldn't get here any other way except on foot. It probably was one of the chanty's best keep secretes in all of Ferelden. This was my first time coming here and Duncan knew for a fact that the Grand Cleric wasn't happy that wardens were coming here now. She actually had to be told by the Divine herself to allow us to come here and recruit.

The wardens arrived at the monastery half an hour latter as the sun was setting and were instantly bombarded by the Grand Cleric. Lame pleasantries and thinly veiled insults were exchanged before they were shown to their rooms. One of the brothers that lead them there let them know that dinner was already served but some food would be sent to their rooms. However they were expected to go to the mess in the morning to brake-fast.

Rioradan was grinning like a school boy as we closed the door to the rooms that we were given. It wasn't as if he wasn't a devout Andrastian, quite the opposite actually but ever since his youth he enjoyed watching them squirm whenever they had to go out of the way for the wardens. The chantry sided with Orlais during the occupation and Rioradan, being a native Ferelden, was still somewhat bitter to the chantry. "Well this should be fun." he said in a tone that suggested that he would like it if it were a bit difficult.

Elis, who was such a devout Andrastian that if Duncan hadn't recruited him from his knighthood in Redcliffe he probably would have been found here becoming a Templar, took offence at Rioradan's comment. "What its that supposed to mean? I thought that we were here on important business not to rial up priests!"

"Don't worry," Duncan cut in before things could get out of hand, "it was just a comment and nothing more. Rioradan is well versed in mannerisms in public and nothing bad will come from our visit here."

Elis was a large, strong man with a massive beard, and one hell of a Reaver too. He would be an excellent asset on any battlefield. He really was the only choice for a recruit from Redcliffe. There was another night that was there Sir Jory was his name, what he lacked in skill he made up in determination, however being a Gray Warden was more than just something that you want to do it is something that you have to live. Luckily we are currently in between blights and not all wardens that we can get are needed. Its not worth risking the life to the Joining.

The second recruit that was travelling with Duncan and Rioradan was an elf by the name of Alun. He was a fast rouge and was probably either a Crow or one of the Dalish, either way he was far from home outside of Lothering acting as a bandit. He probably would have skipped over Duncan and Rioradan if he knew that they were wardens. Instead he had a fight that he was unable to finish. He was even more surprised when they ended up recruiting him instead of killing him and leaving his body on the side of the road. When they asked him where he was from he stated Orlais and after his joining that is where he was headed with Rioradan. Alun liked to pretend that he didn't notice the commotion that was going on around him and was good at making it seam that he was far to busy in what he was doing to notice or care. Really he was and excellent recruit for the wardens.

When the food arrived each man took what he needed and then headed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Alistair's POV:

Today was the day; the tourney. It was to be held in Honour of the Gray Wardens, or that is what is officially said. The rumours that were going around suggested that they were here to recruit. My heart was pounding in my head, throat, and stomach. All of the places that it shouldn't be and all with the empty hope of being able to leave this place. If I can impress the Wardens, if I can show that I'm worthy of being one of them then maybe, just maybe, I wont have to spend the rest of my life pretending to be someone that I'm not. Hope pumped through my veins at that thought, and it was enough to push the last reminders of sleep out of my body and me out of my bed. I washed and dressed quickly, too quickly. I cut myself shaving and I was dripping small amounts of blood onto my shirt as I stood in line for the morning gruel.

I was halfway through braking my fast when I saw them. Four men standing across the room speaking with the Grand Cleric. You could tell from her thinly veiled dislike that she wished that these men didn't have to be here. The only other person who she looked at like that was me. It was probably out of some expected respect that she even bothered to accept these guests. The first man, closest to me, was a short thin man who you could tell was an elf without even seeing his ears. The second was a large broody man with a beard and expression to match. He keep eyeing the room almost as if expecting one of the brothers to suddenly turn into a Darkspawn at any moment and tare the room apart and yet he looked at peace. The the third one was a thin fellow with long dark hair and what seams to be a permanent 4 O'clock shadow across his cheeks. I wasn't interested in these men though it was their leader that caught my eye. Duncan looked exactly the same as I remembered him from when I was a boy tall with dark skin and starting to grey at the temples, except he looks smaller and slightly older, but that can simply be because I am taller now... and it has been eight years.

Duncan used to visit me when I lived at Castle Redcliffe, the ward of Arl Eamon. Duncan would periodically cheek-in on me when he was in the area recruiting for the order. Of course I haven't seen him since the Arl sent me here. I always wondered if Duncan even knew that I was brought here or even if he bothered to ask the Arl what happened to me. Would Duncan even remember me? And even if he did would that make a difference with the tourney?

Today was a good day for a tourney. The sun was warm and the wind was light. I headed out to the arena that was normally used for the knights to practice in. Apparently the apprentice practice grounds weren't good enough for the knights but that worked out well today. The arena was a large oval wooden structure with rising benches all around. Their was a cushioned row of benches on the northern side. This is where the grand cleric sat with her guests, when she had them. (When she didn't she wouldn't come out to the events that are held here almost as if the whole thing were beneath her. When there was no visitors here the benches remained empty out of respect.) This is where the wardens were going to sit and have an amazing view of the fight.

The nerves that I was feeling earlier in the day seam to be fading. The only thing that I really regret was not getting more to eat. I was seated in one of the bottom beaches adjusting my armour when Mara, one of the mothers, came out to me. "The Grand Cleric doesn't want you to fight." she said.

"Why?" tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Mara made a face, "She said that 'Alistair is under-trained and ill suited to represent the order in such an important event. If he doesn't want to be scrubbing pots for a month I suggest that you tell him to withdraw'. Her words not mine."

"Aren't I already scrubbing pot for a different reason?"

"Oh probably." Mara grinned. "but dose that really matter to her? It'll probably be added on to what you already have to do."

"Well you can tell her high holly-ness that I will deal with prunie fingers for one more month if it means the chance to leave here." Mara shrugged and started walking away but before she got to far she turned and said "Good luck!" whether she meant with the tourney or with the Cleric I didn't know, but I took it as encouragement and continued to get ready.

Half an hour latter the stadium was full with Brothers, Sisters, Old Knights, Mothers and very young Templar trainees. There were fifty Knights and those of us who were about to become knights all mixed together around the edges of the arena. I was standing with the other bastard boys at the south east end of the oval. I could see the more advanced knights at the north end swinging their weapons warming up. Across from me the few female knight recruits were grouped together disusing strategies.

It was a bit uncomfortable going in with no one watching your back, but at the end only one person can win any way. I was ready. I knew that I could do this I was going to win I was going to be free. The bell rang signalling the start and I charged into the centre of the fray with my battle cry mixed into the course of everyone else.

To say that I was sweating would be an understatement. The sun turned hot and was beating down on us as much as our swords. A bell rang signalling the end of an other round. The men that were knocked out were pulled off of the field and water was placed in barrels around the edge of the arena and I headed to one of those scooping handfuls into my mouth and on the back of my neck.

I was one of six fighters remaining. Ser Eryhn, Ser Talrew, Ser Kalven, Ser Renfrew, and Ser Curits, were all still in the arena. Really I was lucky to still be in at this point and I could see that the Knights thought the same thing. I didn't dwell on them however and turned my attention instead to the audience. Some of the men who were already kicked off of the field were now in the audience taking bets on who was going to win. I saw Duncan watching from his post intensity, almost as if to him it didn't matter who won. His companions seamed varied in there reactions to the goings on. The elf seamed to be tacking turns with the slight dark haired fellow with watching and looking around. The big beefy man just plain looked board and envious of us being able to move around.

The Grand Cleric should have been sitting with them but she wasn't there I looked around the arena for here but didn't see her in the stands anywhere. I finally spotted her across the way speaking with Ser Eryhn. There was no way to tell what they were talking about all I could tell was that the Grand Cleric looked angry, more so then I have ever made her before. Before I could ponder the queerness of the situation the bell rang again.

I charged Ser Renfrew before he had a chance to defend himself. I bashed my shield into him and had him on the ground and disarmed before he had a chance to defend himself. I lifted my sword to his throat and he signalled defeat. Before I had a chance to turn Ser Eryhn's shield was in my back and winding me. I landed on my knees and was just able to lift my sword in time to block a blow from her sword that was aiming for my chest. Unrelenting she came at me again before I had a chance to catch my breath. I lifted my shield just as Ser Kelivn came at me with his long sword. I was only able to block one of their blows and the other hit me across the back, hard. I was on the ground panting when an other blow came and knocked me unconscious.

I awoke several hours latter in my bed, with a splitting headache. It took me several moments before I remembered why I was in so much pain. I groaned and slid further under the covers in embarrassment and self pity. I was so close, so close, to wining. So close to leaving. I wished that I could just go back in time and try to do It again. Maybe if I payed more attention or if I had been faster or didn't wait for Ser Renfrew to signal defeat and turned it time I could have won.

I was so caught up in my own self pity and shame that I didn't notice Duncan standing over my bed. "That was a very bold thing that you did out there today." he informed me as soon as our eyes met.

"Why are you here?" I blatantly asked. Stupid move Alistair now he is going to think that your an ass.

Apparently not because he replied with a smile, "I'm sorry Alistair you probably don't remember me, my name is Duncan and I was a friend to your farther."

"I remember you. You used to visit me at castle Redcliffe. You are a Gray Warden... you would tell me stories about the order."

Surprise seemed to take his face now. Apparently he really didn't think that I would remember him. "Tell me Alistair, how do you like being a Templar? And please answer honestly."

Well you didn't have to tell me twice "Honestly I hate it. Not the education or the focus that is the interesting part. No I just don't belong here."

"Where do you think that you do belong? If I might ask."

Well that was hard to answer. Where did a bastard prince belong? Where did you put someone that you wanted out of the way but conveniently able to grab if needed? "I don't know" I answered, "someplace useful I guess. Some place where I can use my talents fighting and do some good in the world. But not in the chantry, the life just doesn't suit me."

"To what extent would you be willing to use those talents? What would you be willing to do when the time came?"

Well that was a loaded question "I suppose that I would use my talents to the best of my abilities. I would help whomever I can with them. I would always try and do what is right. Being a Templar means that I have the chance to save people, but I want to save all people. Not just others from Mages. Sir?" Duncan nodded. " Why are you asking me this?"

"To be a Grey Warden means to do whatever is necessary to end a blight, and to prevent one from ever happening. It's important that whomever we have in the order is willing to do such things. However that may mean not always helping everyone along the way if it means that the Darkspawn have a chance to get ahead."

"Are you saying that you want me to be a Warden?" I was full of disbelief, I lost the Tourney. I wasn't the best fighter there were at best four more knights here were better fighters than myself. It wasn't possible that I would be getting out of here... It was too much to hope for.

"Yes, I'm positive that you would make an excellent warden. But only if you are willing to make the sacrifice to become one." a confused look crossed my face that prompted Duncan to elaborate. "To be a warden is not an easy life. You must always place others above yourself, you probably wont have a family, and through our line of work you probably will also face an early death. If you agree that this is worth while then Ill be happy to recruit you into the wardens."

The choice was clear to me. "Ill do it," I smiled you to Duncan from my cot. "I'll do what ever it takes."

**AN: Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed this chapter next chapter we are jumping ahead in time to meet our first warden please review. Also if you see any errors please point them out to me and I will fix them for future readers. I think that I got most of them but you never know. Also if anyone is willing to beta for me I will really appreciate it. **


End file.
